


Мой идиот.

by Roritopopito



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Love Poems, M/M, joke, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roritopopito/pseuds/Roritopopito
Summary: Том посвящает стихотворение своей любви, являющейся идиотом.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Абраксас Малфой/Том Риддл
Kudos: 5





	Мой идиот.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mon idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494907) by [limeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta). 



> Автор позволил мне немного повольничать  
> Если вы видите ошибки, какие угодно, сообщите. Заранее благодарю.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9862054 - перевод на ficbook.

Его глаза как снег:  
Такие же бесполезные и светлые.  
Но когда он смотрит на меня,  
Я не могу не ненавидеть их. 

Его зовут Малфой.  
Может именно поэтому он пропустил экзамены?  
Я не знаю.  
Это моя теория. 

Его улыбка - моя любимая.  
Она всегда присутствует.  
Она всегда открытая.  
Она всегда честная.  
Она всегда моя.  
Она всегда для меня  
Да, его улыбка - моя любимая. 

Его павлины...трудные.  
Я терплю их, только потому что он их любит.  
А поскольку он любит многое, мне приходиться многое терпеть.  
Я бы никогда не терпел чего-либо для кого-то другого!  
Для него...  
Ради него я бы убил.  
Убил своими руками.  
Никакой магии!  
Я бы купался в крови его врагов,  
Потому что его враги и мои тоже 

Его жизнь в моих руках.  
Он мне сказал.  
Он первый, кто дал мне силу.  
Я могу использовать его в своих целях.  
Он охотно предоставляет мне свое сознание.  
Все его секреты - мои...  
Я могу убить его, если захочу.  
Он также может убить меня:  
Он видел меня в комнате с девушкой и моей душой.  
Но эта игра опасна  
Мы любим эту игру именно из-за опасности. 

Моя душа в его руках.  
Душа моя ласково поет.  
Моя душа любит этого человека.  
Я не знал, что могу любить  
До того момента  
Когда он здесь со мной, с моей душой.  
Когда я знаю все его секреты.  
Когда он умирает за меня! 

Его голос, когда он говорит: " Лорд Волдеморт."  
Это самый красивый звук в мире.  
У него самый красивый голос на свете! 

Его интеллект?????  
Да, я думаю, что у него есть интеллект.  
Редко.  
Он красивый.  
У него есть деньги.  
У него есть сердце.  
Я могу быть умным за двоих!  
Он очень богат.  
Очень, очень, очень богат, мой Бог...  
Он не может приготовить бутерброд без эльфов.  
Эльфы готовят все!  
Буржуи не живут нормально.  
Буржуи ненормальные!  
Как в 17 лет можно не знать, как готовить бутерброд, чтобы выжить????  
Надеюсь, Орион умеет готовить бутерброд.  
Новое правило для моей организации: ты должен знать, как готовить бутерброд.  
Как минимум  
Думаю, я прав.  
********  
\- Привет, Том! Что делаешь? - спросил Абраксас. Он улыбнулся. Том покраснел. Он быстро закрыл тетрадь, где написал свое стихотворение. Потом он с мунуту смотрел на Абраксаса. Он был очень смущен. Напоследок он поздоровался с Абраксасом, но в тот же миг на полной скорости скрылся из виду. Абраксас не знал, что происходит: " Том? "


End file.
